meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Egg Van Helsing
Subordinate Female Egg(VVHF042) was born in December 2010 into the Van Helsing Mob. Her mother was Billy and her father was most likely Titan. Egg was born into a large litter of six. All of her litter-mates were males, they included Tobias(VVHM039), Gob(VVHM040), Buster(VVHM041), Frankie(VVHM044) and Steve Holt(VVHM043). Sadly Tobias only made it to 8 months of age, he was predated in August 2011. That same month Egg and her two brothers Frankie and Gob, along with several other Van Helsing meerkats were absent from the group. However they all reappeared the next month. Egg and her remaining brothers all survived to adulthood. In February 2012 Buster was Last Seen. Later in July Frankie was also Last Seen. In late 2012, Egg's two brothers finally started roving. In December 2012 Egg was evicted for the first time. Then in March 2013 she was evicted for the second time. Only a month later Egg's mother Billy was sadly predated. Egg's older sister Frusciante became the next dominant female. Frusciante evicted Egg in August 2013. Not long afterwards Frusciante was overthrown by Egg's other sister Bes 1. In February 2014 Egg was pregnant for the first time along with Bes 1. Dominant Female In March 2014 Bes 1 gave birth, but her litter was killed by Egg. Egg then overthrew Bes 1 and became the new dominant female of the Van Helsing next to Chemical Kev's Moped. In April 2014 Egg gave birth to her very first litter, consisting of Brazilian Butslap, Soul Seducer and Angus, all boys. She quickly got pregnant again and gave birth to five more pups in July 2014, Spirit Bird, Olaf, VVHM081, Howard and Toby. All of them excet for VVHM081 would survive to adulthood. She then had another litter of four in September 2014 consisting of Eve, VVHM085, KC and Tiny Tim. At the end of the year Egg and her niece Theo both fell pregnant. They gave birth to a mixed litter of four pups, Bear, Willy, Frankie and June in January 2015. She got pregnant in March again but aborted this litter. She didn't give birth again until June, the litter consisting of Cheesy Toast, Anne and Willem though only Cheesy Toast would survive to adulthood. She gave birth again three months later in September to Cacahuéte, Schiehallion, Amaya, Nono Supongas! and VVHM099. All of these pups would be lost in December 2015 along with the dominant male leaving Egg without a mate for several months. In April 2016 she gave birth again after eight months of no births but her litter was lost. Instead Theo and Dolly, subordinate females gave birth, this litter consisted of Goblin, Cacahuéte le Deuxiéme, Fatboy, Le Grand Obstaclé and Irn-Bru II. That same month wild male Angel Shuffle joined the group and took male dominance but the next month he left the group with several of Eggs children Toby, Howard, Brazilian Buttslap, Soul Seducer and Angus and they were all Last Seen. In June two Zulus males, Küçük and Heroe joined the group. Küçük took male dominance. Egg quickly got pregnant and gave birth to Zoe (VVHF105), VVH?106, VVH?107, VVH?108, VVH?109 and VVH?110. Egg mated with male Heroe twice, once in August 2016 and again in October but did not fall pregnant either time. Egg got pregnant again in November, most likely to Küçük. She gave birth in December to a litter of six. In February 2017 Egg and her daughter Goblin got pregnant. Egg gave birth first to a litter of three surviving pups; VVH?117, VVH?118 and VVH?119. Goblin gave birth shortly afterwards but her two pups were lost. Egg quickly got pregnant again and gave birth to VVH?122 and VVH?123 in May. In July 2017 Egg and her daughter Zoe were separated from the main group, however they both managed to return safely. In October 2017 Egg was confirmed to be pregnant again. She gave birth in November. However, the litter would be lost before emergence at some point during December. Sadly, in an encounter with Make-e-Plan in November 2018, weakened by TB, Egg died of her injuries in a fight against the mob. She was succeeded by Inara (VVHF109). Offspring First litter born in April 2014, fathered by an unknown male. Brazilian Buttslap (VVHM076), Still Alive, living in Van Helsing Soul Seducer (VVHM077), Still Alive, living in Van Helsing Angus (VVHM078), Still Alive, living in Van Helsing 'Second litter born in July 2014, fathered by an unknown male, most likely Chemical Kev’s Moped ' Spirit Bird (VVHF079), Still Alive, living in Van Helsing Olaf (VVHF080), Still Alive, living in Van Helsing VVHM081, Last Seen in Ausgust 2014 Howard (VVHM082), Still Alive, living in Van Helsing Toby (VVHM083), Still Alive, living in Van Helsing 'Third litter born in September 2014, fathered by an unknown male, most likely Chemical Kev’s Moped 'Eve (VVHF084) Still Alive, living in Van Helsing VVHM085, Last Seen in November 2014? VVHM086, Last Seen in December 2014. VVH?087, Still Alive, living in Van Helsing 'Fourth litter born in January 2015, mixed litter with Theo, most likely fathered by Chemical Kev’s Moped ' VVHF088, Predated in April 2015 VVH?089, Still Alive, living in Van Helsing VVH?090, Still Alive, living in Van Helsing VVH?091, Still Alive, living in Van Helsing 'Fifth litter born in June 2015, fathered by an unknown male, most likely Chemical Kev’s Moped ' Cheesy Toast(VVHM092) Anne(VVHF093) Willem(VVHM094) 'Sixth litter born in September 2015, fathered by an unknown male, most likely Chemical Kev’s Moped ' VVHF095 VVHF096 VVHF097 VVHF098 VVHM099 'Seventh litter born in June 2016, fathered by an unknown male, most likely Angel Shuffle ' Zoe (VVHF105) VVH?106 VVH?107 VVH?108 VVH?109 VVHF110 'Eighth litter born December 2016, fathered by an unknown male, most likely Küçük ' VVH?111 VVH?112 VVH?113 VVH?114 VVH?115 VVH?116 'Ninth litter born February 2017, fathered by an unknown male, most likely Küçük ' VVH?117 VVH?118 VVH?119 'Tenth litter born in May 2017, fathered by an unknown male, most likely Küçük ' VVH?122 VVH?123 Links Billy Whiskers Van Helsing Mob Category:Van Helsing meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Dominant meerkats